Mikan's Wish
by Barajou no hoshi
Summary: "Please promise you would wait for me...I promise I will be back soon!"  This is my 2nd fan fiction and I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


Mikan's Wish

_"Please promise you would wait for me...I promise I will be back soon!"_

Disclaimer: Sadly,I do not own Gakuen Alice though I wish though...But this story plot's mine~( well it originally is my english paper, but I changed it a bit he he. I hope you like it nya~^^ Please review and give me some advices on my next chapters/ stories! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed my stories, even though I'm still new to writing fan-fiction! Yoroshiku~ (please take care of me~ I will be in your guidance~XP) now on with the story~~~~~

Chapter 1: A hopeless dream...

Normal POV:  
>In a world of Alices, there is a young girl called Sakura Mikan who lived with her<br>parents and her three older sisters. Misaki was the oldest, Nobara the second, and Hotaru the third, leaving Mikan the youngest. Mikan was a well-liked and cheerful girl, but tragedy happened  
>to her one day when she started to be ill. She had a illness that made her a invalid girl for 5 years when she was 10 years old. (AN: She is 15 right now and in high school) But she was a smart girl with virtuoso at painting ,and every morning she would reiterate at painting her dream of being free in the outside world. The one that she would look at in the pictures that her sisters had taken for her.

Mikan's POV:

Oh, how nice it would be like, to be free again outside with my sisters. So that I can go to school with them, meeting and making new friends my age. I would always secretly implore to God to let me have a normal life again like my sisters, not just a subside life of staying sick in bed inside my room. Ah...another hopeless dream again, my hands immediately went and grab the photo album which sits on my table next to my bed. I had always like to look through my photo album that once contained my cheerful self, whenever I dreamt those hopeless dreams again. In the photo album, I saw pictures of me with my first snow, with my parents and sisters, with oji chan, and many of my childhood friends, which includes Ruka, who is the same age as Hotaru onee-chan, Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Koko, Yuu, who is the same age as me and of course..._him_...As I stared at a pink envelope, tears came out as I began reading the letter he had gave me, before all this happened...

_Flashback_  
>Mikan's POV :<p>

_"Dear Mikan,_

_Mikan, I am so sorry... My mom suddenly called and said that dad had died, and she also said that we are having problems with the company. And so she needed my help, since I can help with maintaining it, while she can safely give birth to Aoi, my soon-to-be sister. My flight is today, so all I could do as a farewell was this note. I have to leave to America today to help my mother and the company, so I won't be able to make it to the birthday date I promised you...I am so sorry Mikan, I didn't know that this would happen so suddenly and on your special day no less!_

_I know I shouldn't be forgiven, but being the selfish person that I am, please wait for me. I expect to be back soon in a year or two while I put the company at ease and aid my mother with everything. Please wait for me, until then if you would forgive me, and it is okay for me to say it, I will tell you a secret that I have inside of me this whole time...I love you Mikan...Yes you, Sakura Mikan, the cutest girl with the most cheer that I have ever met. Though I like teasing you, I really do love you. I will (and want to) say it to you in person when I come back. _

_So until then, please consider my confession. When I get back, you better give me an answer! I will be back soon, my beloved Mikan...Happy Birthday! I am so sorry it has to be like this. _

_Sincerely, _

_the guy who will still love you now tomorrow and forever..._

_Natsume." _

I looked at the letter that Natsume had left on my desk before I woke up this morning, wondering what I should do now that he was gone. I looked at the time, and wondered if I had enough time. Oh well, who cares! I hurried out of my house, and started running to first, Natsume's house, only to know that he had just gone to the airport. I hurried to call my driver(A/N: yes, Mikan has a driver, she is the daughter of the top ranked companies, her family's company is the Sakura Company) and I asked him to drive fast. I really hoped that I would make it in time. And without my knowing, I had become so anxious and nervous.

I thought about how I couldn't live without him, because he was my friend, the friend who has been my childhood friend since we were babies. The guy who I could tell all my secrets to, and now he is leaving me? Impossible! No it couldn't be, this is all a dream, oh gosh this is not a dream, just WAKE UP already Mikan! When we arrived, I told my driver to wait for me while I hurried out of the car and tried to look for Natsume's flight.

I ran and sprinted from here to there and back, but I still couldn't find him...What was I supposed to do now? I probably had just missed him, and his flight had already left... I was just about to give up when I heard..."Hey polka-dots, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked, as I turned around and saw that it was Natsume! "NATSUME!" I cried, and I rushed over to hug him. I was asking,"Please don't leave me, you will be back right? When will I see you again?" I probably talked far too fast, for he was silent for a while, and then he started to hug me.

After that, he said " Polk-.. Mikan...I have to go help my mother! She is going to give birth soon, and I need to help her with the company. I promise I will be back soon, so ..." I was about to say something when he stopped me , and continued " ..so until then, please wait for me Mikan. Oh, and this is for you." As he draped a necklace around my neck, I noticed that there was something in it. Why, it was a heart-shaped locket with a recent picture of me and him inside it. " I was going to give it to you with the envelope, but I had a feeling you would come after me. Well, it seems like you really _do_ have feelings for me after all." he teased playfully as he dodged my hit.

"Mikan, I'm really serious about what I said in the letter, and I hope that you will give me an answer when I get back. So will you please make a promise for me? And think of me like you do now...Thank you, Mikan, for everything. I love you," he said as he softly kissed my cheek, "and this is a promise! Next time I will do it here." he said so he touched his lips and then mine. Then, he grinned and walked away while I tried to hide my embarrassment. And I just froze there watching his back, my eyes tearing up again. Suddenly, my mind went dark, as I fell unconscious. Next thing I knew, I was lying in a bed from the hospital and had to be stuck there for 5 years...

_end of flashback_

My chest still hurts from that time yet, at the same time, my heart still starts pounding rapidly whenever I remember that note. See, there was something that Natsume touched, wrote on, and confessed with, right there in my then trembling hands. For it was then that I realized the fact that I liked Natsume too. Soon that, combined with the shock that he was gone, just about shattered my world. It was like he was right here yesterday poking fun at me again, then the next day, he would disappear into thin air. When I thought that, I let out a ear-piercing scream, and fainted. It seemed like it was a few seconds when I opened my eyes, but when I did, I saw that I was in my bed with everyone in the house staring at me. I was confused for one moment, then I remembered what had happened...

A/N: so do you guys like it? This is my 2nd fan fiction, and I know it short, but I tried my best to extend my original work..so far it's ok, but Im afraid I need reviews and ideas..so please review! Thank you! bows


End file.
